Pink Sapphire (palm gem)
Pink Sapphire is a Homeworld Gem, and an original character created by GemCrust. Appearance Pink Sapphire has an appearance similar to that of other Sapphires, as she is short, has hair that covers her forehead, and has one eye. Her skin is light pink with one eye, no nose, and full lips. Her hair is a creamy light pink color and is short and poofy, resembling an afro. Her gemstone is in the palm of her right hand and is light pink in color. She wears a dull rose shawl with a Pink Diamond insignia on it as well as darker rose gloves and a skirt of the same color with a darker rose accent and a light pink trim. Personality Nothing is known about Pink Sapphire's personality. Abilities Pink Sapphire possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Ruby (6MX), they form Garnet. Unique Abilities * Future Vision: Like most Sapphires, Pink Sapphire has future vision which allows her to see the future to an extent. * Botanokinesis: When nervous, scared or upset, Pink Sapphire creates flowers around her.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/155547792007/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Sapphire is the traditional birthstone of September and is the zodiacal sign of Virgo and Libra. ** Historically, it was the birthstone of April. ** Sapphire is the national gemstone for the United States and Greece. * Throughout history, sapphire has symbolized truth, sincerity, and loyalty. ** In times of antiquity and the Middle Ages, the term sapphire actually referred to lapis lazuli, but in the early nineteenth century, the description and definition of sapphire were changed to the corundum variety we know today. * Sapphire is typically very durable and considered to be one of the hardest materials on earth. ** It is the second hardest substance on earth after diamond, rating 9 on the Mohs scale of mineral hardness. * Sapphire is a member of the corundum family and is closely related to ruby; the red to pink-red gem-quality variety of corundum. ** Most corundum is opaque to translucent and heavily included, suitable only for industrial use, including the production of abrasives used for sandpaper and machining of metal, plastics, and wood. ** Corundum itself is not a very rare mineral, but gem quality corundum is extremely rare. ** Since ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties, such as hardness, composition and double refraction, with sapphire. * While blue is the most traditional and classic color for sapphire, sapphire is actually found in a variety of different colors. ** Sapphire colors are best viewed under natural daylight. In artificial or incandescent light, sapphire colors can appear darker and inky black-blue. ** Sapphire colors are a result of trace impurities. Impurities for Blue Sapphire are Iron and Titanium. ** Sapphires that are not blue are often referred to as fancy sapphires. Fancy sapphire is typically traded using color-specific names, such as yellow sapphire, green sapphire or purple sapphire. ** Some famous sapphires include the Rockefeller Sapphire, Burma Blue, and the Star of Asia. Gemstone Gallery Pink Sapphire (palm gem) closeup.png|Close-up of Sapphire. References Category:Fix Appearance Category:Pink Sapphires Category:Original Characters